


Reinforcements

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [11]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Science bros need a battle plan, Natasha helps them prepare for the war





	Reinforcements

Natasha was waiting for them when they woke up, setting a bowl of fruit out for them, they glanced at each other. “You sobered up.”

“Hungover as shit, but yeah...”

“Get use to it,” Tony blinked at the coffee pushed over to him, realizing what this was. It was a thank you.

“I think we broke through last night but I'm not sure how well it worked, or if he's going to slide back.”

“Backslides happen, get use to those too.” Bruce was sleepily eating his breakfast while Natasha smirked. “Bruce was right last night. Don't use trigger words. He figured out a lot of them.”

“Yeah well, any chance of-” a bottle of headache medication was set down next to him. “Nat I know you hate when I do this but you are an angel.”

“Don't get use to it.”

“So you saw the tape?”

“Nope, I was watching. You two make a good team, Bruce seems pretty good at this so I didn't intervene. He was right about a lot of things; don't use trigger words, don't force just nudge, keep reinforcing the positives and don't react to his responses. And whatever you do, no matter what he says, it's all alright. Let Him use the trigger words, let Him say any negatives let Him push his boundaries however He chooses. Let Him reach out, just take his hand when he does, but don't pull him, let Him come to you.”

“I'd rather pull my own teeth than watch him doing this.”

“Start pulling,” Natasha shrugged, “Cause this is just step one. He just needs it reinforced that This, This is safe, This is home, and everyone here is just that, Safe/Home.”

“Fuck, he looked so panicked when he asked for a drink... when he said-”

“Let him use the words, let him know it's all okay. Let him learn those words don't mean the same. Let him Choose to know it's safe.”

Tony set his head down, “Fuck, I wish we can fast track this...”

“There's no fast track Stark, you're essentially reprogramming a brain that just got activated. You've got what 6 years of mental conditioning? Physical conditioning? He needs to learn that light isn't bad, that someone in his room isn't stockpiled food, that darkness isn't feeding time, that his room isn't his only sanctuary.”

“I want a fucking drink.”

“Yeah well, drinking isn't going to help.”

“The kid panics any time he hears a fucking pulse!”

“Teach him that a pulse isn't something to panic about.”

“And when he has a panic attack?”

“Remind him, You are Safe here. Don't dismiss what is making him panic, just remind him You are Safe here. Explain that he is safe through anything he says, remind him why he is safe. If that doesn't work... Sometimes, you just have to let panic happen, because if you panic over something, something that can't be explained, you will learn the hard way it's not something valid. It's difficult but sometimes having it happen is the only way to unlearn the fear.”

“I can't do this.”

“You're not alone. Show him neither is he.”

“Okay,” Tony rubbed his hands down his face, “So, what the hell won't trigger the kid for breakfast?”

Natasha smiled and held up the bowl of cut fruit. “No Milk, the kid hates milk.”

“I can make him an orange smoothie, he likes my orange smoothie.”

“Take water too.”

“Uh huh,” Bruce sleepily mumbled as he grabbed a few spare oranges and shuffled to get himself a cup of coffee.

“Prepare for the front lines, Stark. It's gonna be a battle.”

“Least I got a battle plan this time.”

“And reinforcements.”

 

 


End file.
